leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spikes (move)
Spikes (Japanese: まきびし ) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generation II Spikes sets an entry hazard around the enemy team's field. Pokémon who switch into the spike-ridden field take 12.5% of their maximum HP in damage. Pokémon are immune to this damage. The move removes Spikes around the user. Generations III-IV Spikes can now be set up to three times, each increasing the damage done to the opponent upon switching in. One layer of Spikes will damage the opponent Pokémon by 1/8 (12.5%) of its maximum HP, two layers will deal 1/6 (16.67%), and three layers will deal 1/4 (25%). Any Pokémon with will also be immune to the damage. The move will remove Spikes around its target. Any Pokémon under the effect of or Ability are unaffected by the damage. However, Flying and Levitating Pokémon are affected under , while holding Iron Ball, or if ed an . Generation V Spikes can now be reflected with and the Ability . Any Pokémon holding an Air Balloon will be immune to the damage. Generation VI onward now removes all Spikes from play regardless of which side of the field they were placed on. Spikes can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing , , and to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Groundium Z into Z-Spikes, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |An attack that scatters Spikes and injures opponent Pokémon when they switch.}} |Hurts foes when they switch out.}} |Sets spikes that hurt a foe switching out.}} |Sets spikes that hurt a foe switching in.}} |A trap of spikes is laid around the foe's party to hurt foes switching in.}} |The user lays a trap of spikes at the foe's feet. The trap hurts foes that switch into battle.}} |The user lays a trap of spikes at the opposing team's feet. The trap hurts Pokémon that switch into battle.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |33 36 |28|28|28|28}} 28 |28|28|28}} 28 |28|28|28}} |1|1|1|1|1}} 28 |28|28|28}} 30 |30}} 30 |30}} 25 |25|form=Defense Forme}} By Special move Generation V - }} Generation VII - Exeggutor Island }} By Generation II In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Spikes creates a Spiked Tile underneath the user. Any Pokémon that steps on a Spiked Tile will lose 20 HP each. When this move is used by the player, the tile will remain hidden until a foe Pokémon steps on it; but if the move was used by a foe Pokémon, the player will be able to see it so it can be avoided at all times. However, Spiked Tile cannot be laid under one-tile ways and the entrance of a room. Description |The user places spikes underfoot. The Spiked Tile inflicts damage on foes that step on it.}} |Turns the user's tile into a Spiked Tile trap. A Spiked Tile trap inflicts damage on enemies that step on it.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It turns your tile into a Spikes trap. A Spikes trap damages Pokémon that step on it.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Despite being a move, is the only Ground-type Pokémon capable of learning Spikes. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=撒菱 |zh_cmn=撒菱 滿地星 捲捲菱 |nl=Spikes |fi=Naulaisku (OS) Piikki-isku (AG) |fr=Picots |de=Stachler |el=Καρφιά |id=Duri Spike |it=Punte |ko=압정뿌리기 Apjeong Ppurigi |pl=Kolce |pt_br=Espinhos |pt_eu=Farpas |sr=Šiljci |es_eu=Púas |es_la=Púas (DP184-present) Picos (EP176) Espinas (AG008) Agujas (AG156) |vi=Rải Đinh }} de:Stachler es:Púas fr:Picots it:Punte ja:まきびし zh:撒菱（招式）